


Adorable, For a Time Cop

by Rivulet027



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: 1920s, BAMF Lisa Snart, Bisexual Gary Green, Character Borrowed from Queer as Folk, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Leonard & Lisa Snart Sibling Feels, POV Lisa Snart, Past Mick Rory/Leonard Snart, Protective Lisa Snart, Season/Series 04, Theft, Time Travel, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 01:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17091194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Lisa wants to get ahold of Mick so she asks Gary to help. She doesn’t expect him to be so adorable or to realize she’s followed him to 1927.





	Adorable, For a Time Cop

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with DC. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing. I also own nothing to do with H.G. Wells or Star Wars. The book Gary gives Lisa is Ahsoka by E.K. Johnson. Also there is a blink and you'll miss it Queer as Folk character.
> 
> A/N: Written for the fan-flashworks challenge book on DW. I would not ship these two if it weren’t for the Constangreen discord and thanks so much for the help figuring out the necklace they’re set to steal.

Lisa expects the Time Agent she follows to be by the book. She doesn’t expect him to catch on right away or grin at her in excitement. No one should look that adorable when they smile at her.

“You’re Golden Glider! Are you trying to contact the Legends? I can help you with that.”

Lisa stills. He’s just going to help her? She doesn’t need to steal his time courier or grift him into giving her what she wants?

“I got an invitation from a Mrs. Stein courtesy of Mick to a P.O. Box that only select people know about. Clearly he and I need to have a chat,” she explains, letting her voice sweeten at the end so he’ll understand that she’s not upset with Mick, she just wants an explanation and to know if it’s safe. She also wants to know if Mick is helping cook. It’s been too long since she ate his cooking. 

“He’s not in trouble, is he?”

Lisa finds herself wanting to smile back. She should not want to smile about a Time Cop being worried about Mick. Instead she reassures, “He’s not. I just have some questions.”

She misses him. She misses her brother more, but she misses Mick too. She can respect that he doesn’t want to risk her when they’ve both just lost Len, but it’s been years and she needs one of them back in her life, especially since there are rumors that someone looking like her brother was running around for a few days several months ago.

“I can help you with that,” the Time Agent reassures, “but it’s 1927 and I have to finish my mission first.”

She’s in 1927? She looks down at herself and groans internally. She’s going to stand out in her tall boots, skinny jeans, gold blouse, and leather jacket. His outfit of a suit, complete with a vest, and tie is probably actually in fashion. 

“I always manage to stand out,” she comments smirking. At least they appear to be in some sort of wooded area or a park.

“Well,” he thinks out loud. “I’m supposed to check into my hotel. I could transport you there using my time courier after, then you could wait for me to retrieve the necklace, and then I can take us back to 2018.”

Lisa arches an eyebrow. She wants to get ahold of Mick, but if she happens to pick up a necklace beforehand that’s a good trade off. “What’s your plan…actually what’s your name first?”

“Oh! Gary, Gary Green.” He holds out a hand for her to shake and continues to babble, “This is usually where I make an awkward Clue joke, but I’ll save you the trouble.”

Lisa can’t help but smile as she takes his hand. “I’d have actually found that funny. Lisa Snart, but you probably already know that.”

“I did,” he agrees. “But I live in Star City so it kinda pays to be up on what’s happening with the superheroes and their nemesis’s.”

“Nemesis?” she questions arching her eyebrow again as she realizes they’re still holding hands. She pulls hers back slowly. “Here I thought I was just a thief, but that might be just what you need for this job.”

“I have a plan,” Gary reassures.

“Does it involve ripping off her necklace and running, then using your time courier to get out of there?”

Gary frowns at her.

“I could get it without your mark ever realizing her necklace has even left her neck.”

“You could?” 

The ways his eyes light up and his smile widens make her smile widen. She suddenly wants to help him, even without the promise of him helping her afterwards.

“The invitation is plus one,” he considers. “We’d need you to check into the hotel with me and probably something to replace the necklace with.”

He pauses to frown at his suitcase.

“And period appropriate clothes for me,” she agrees.

“Can you wait here while I get supplies?” he asks.

“And stay out of sight and out of trouble?” she teases. He smiles again and nods. He’s been smiling at her this whole time, but it’s not calculating or admiring, just honest and open. She’s not getting the sense that he’s trying to seduce her or grift her. He seems genuinely interested in helping her and allowing her to help him. It’s off-putting. Stalling she asks if he has a book, something to keep her occupied while she waits. She doesn’t think her phone will work in 1927. She frowns, trying to remember if she has any books downloaded from the library, could she read those?

He opens his suitcase and pulls out a book. It looks old, but only in how it’s bound. “Do you like Star Wars?”

“I’ve seen the movies,” she shrugs. She is not going into how they remind her of her brother, since he introduced her to them. No one, but her and Mick, need to know about her brother’s love of science fiction.

He considers her briefly, then asks, “Which ones?”

Lisa blinks. “Four through Six, One through Three, and Rogue One.”

His face lights up again, then he shakes his head as if reminding himself he has a mission. “The book explains enough about who Ahsoka is that I don’t think you’d need more.”

Then he holds the book up so she can see it says it’s The Time Machine by H.G. Wells. He flips open the book to about a third in and hands it to her. She thanks him and finds a shady out of the way spot to read. Once she settles he takes off his Time Bureau pin and hands it too her.

“What’s this?”

“Tracking device,” he explains. “They’ll launch an investigation if I go missing, but I doubt anyone else knows you’re here. This way you know you have a ride home.”

She wants to ask if this means he can track her, but the thought of being stuck in 1927 makes her close her hand around the pin. She thanks him. He nods and heads towards town.

She’s engrossed in the book by the time he comes back.

He gives her a long sleeve dress with a dropped waist and three ruffles on the skirt. She hands him her jacket and puts it on over her blouse, before pulling the dress into place. Then, after glancing around to make sure they’re alone she pulls off her pants. There are accessories too, hose, heels and a hat. Then he hands her a coat.

“Good pockets, could keep a lot in there,” she compliments. “How’d you get my size right on the shoes?”

“Scanning tech,” he explains as he folds up her jeans and jacket and puts them into his suitcase. He regards her hesitantly for a moment, then pulls two simple gold bands out of his pocket. “It’s a room at a hotel and you’ll be my plus one so I’m thinking faux married couple would probably be the way to go.”

“It’s either that or siblings, right?”

“I didn’t think you’d prefer that option,” he agrees.

He's right and she's grateful she doesn't have to explain. She holds out her hand, “Ring me?”

He slides the gold band onto her finger. She admires the way it looks there for a moment before she stops him from putting his on. She slides his ring into place before taking him by the arm. “Let’s go steal a necklace!”

“You don’t even want to know why we’re stealing a necklace?”

“Is it pretty and have some gold to it?”

“Yes,” Gary answers hesitantly.

“That’s all I need to know.”

It doesn’t take too long to get checked into their hotel and find their room. A man, Emmett, uses a time courier to give her clothes and help her style her hair correctly. He gives her a sleeveless green dress, with a dropped waist and a skirt that looks like large petals. There’s a red jewel in the center of the waist line. The heels he give her are gold and only slightly thinner, but not taller than the previous heels. After he’s satisfied with the way her hair is swept up in the back he helps her with period appropriate makeup. Then he hands her a necklace. It’s on a gold chain that ends in a gold clasp inlaid with black that’s holding a pendant. The pendant itself starts with a while jewel surrounded by small black jewels and then is surrounded by a clear stone that’s been cut to look like petals. The whole thing is then surrounded by a gold frame with black highlights.

“The necklace we need looks exactly the same,” Gary tells her as he comes out of the bathroom. He’s in a black suit and vest with a white shirt and a black bow tie. His hair is parted on the side. She’s not sure why but her mouth goes dry. She wets her lips.

“This plan is far more entertaining,” Emmett comments.

“Thanks for the help,” Gary smiles.

“You’re welcome,” Emmett says, before he wishes them luck and heads back to his office.

Lisa waits till the portal closes and holds out the necklace. “Since you’re my fake husband you can put this on.”

Gary starts turning red. Lisa smirks.

The switch of the necklaces is almost anticlimactic. Lisa pretends to admire a necklace so similar to her own and just as the woman wearing it starts to get haughty she swaps them. They’re making another walk around the party with the intent of leaving when Gary notices the way she’s eyeing the dance floor.

“Did you want to?” he offers.

Lisa smiles slightly. Can he dance? Could he keep up? Instead she leans in close and whispers, “It’s best not to leave too soon, but it’s also best not to linger.”

He agrees and they head back to 2018. She not sure what she expects when they get there, but a job offer with the Time Bureau isn’t the first thing that crossed her mind.

“Do I get to keep the clothes?”

“Someone else might need them,” Gary points out. “I will let you keep the jewelry, in this one instance.”

“Couldn’t leave this in the twenties, but it’s okay for me to have?”

“I’ll teach you how to work it. It’s basically a very small AED,” Gary points out.

“Is it going to shock me?”

“Not unless you need it to,” Gary tells her. “You can also use it on other people if necessary.”

She props her elbow on his desk and rests her chin on her hand, making sure he can see the gold wedding band. “Maybe we should both keep the rings, if we’re going to play fake married again.”

Gary’s eyes widen slightly. He wets his lips and looks down at his hands. Idly he twists the ring there.

“Jewelry, you’ll stay for jewelry?” Ava, Gary’s boss, attempts to clarify.

Lisa leans back in her chair to regard Ava. “I’ll stay to work with Gary again and so I can bug Mick when I want to.”

“Someone should,” Ava comments.

Lisa raises an eyebrow. She quells down the question of what Ava doesn’t like about her brother in law, but if Ava doesn’t know that about Mick then it’s not her place to say. And Mick’s always takes a while to warm to new people.

“Do I have to sign a bunch of paperwork or can I call the Waverider first?” she challenges instead.

They agree to let her call first. She grins and gives Gary a speculative look before asking him to help her with Mick.

When Mick answers she holds up the invitation. “This legit?”

“There’s no return address. I sent it,” Mick tells her. “What’s with the wedding band?”

“Can Gary be my plus one?” she teases.

Mick frowns at her. She pulls Gary into the space that Mick can see. Gary waves. Mick’s eyes narrow at the gold band on his finger.

“Relax,” she chides. “It’s was a fake marriage for the Time Cops.”

“Why are you helping them?”

Lisa resists the urge to roll her eyes and point out that she needs to know someone is actually keeping an eye on him. She’s given him enough time to sort through things on his own.

“Pretty baubles,” she tells him instead.

He makes a considering noise that lets her know he doesn’t believe that, but he’ll let her keep the lie. “You working with them?”

“Till I move on.” She doesn’t have any jobs lined up or anyone to grift.

Mick nods his understanding. “Don’t break him, and don’t grift Pretty.”

Lisa turns to Gary and demands, “Who’s Pretty?”

“N-Nate Heywood?” Gary tells her eyes widening.

Mick laughs. Lisa arches an eyebrow at him.

“This is going to be fun,” Mick tells her.

Lisa gives into the urge to roll her eyes. Mick likes Gary and Nate. That’s good to know. Instead of digging deeper there in front of an audience she asks, “Why Mrs. Stein?”

Mick glances at Gary then shifts. He sighs and runs a hand down his face before telling her, “Can’t let Clarissa be in the widow club by herself.”

“She nice?”

“Gave me a robe and lets me use her kitchen.”

Lisa nods. “Thanks Mick, see you in a few days.”

He agrees and cuts the connection.

She turns to Gary, “So, want to help me with the massive amount of boring onboarding paperwork that I suspect I’ll have to fill out?”

Gary nods, reassuring her that he can help. Lisa smiles. He’s still adorable, for a Time Cop.


End file.
